daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cairn Terrier
Fallon *Confident in what you do. *You are an optimistic person. *Others say you have a big personality. *You are an independent person. *You don’t like being confined to one area for very long- you become restless. *You are friendly with anyone. You probably have a wide range on friends. *You can be comfortable in many places. *You are alert at all times. *You are fearless, and may become a bit reckless if not held back. *You're considered an intelligent person. *You may have a bit of a ‘scruffy’ look to you. *You like to be active. Exercise is important to you. *You’re not one to give up very easily. *You like exploring new concepts; you have a naturally curious nature. This may get you in trouble sometimes. *You are sensitive to harshness- you don’t like being punished. *If someone else is in charge, you’ll listen to them. If not, you’ll take the leadership role yourself. *You like to feel loved and cared for. *You enjoy children, as long as they respect you. *You love attention. When no one is around, you become easily bored. *You like being near people you know. You don't like being left out on information. *You can learn anything you set your mind to. *You learn best in situations where you can have fun and challenge yourself. *You dislike repetition in your work. *Four words to describe you: independent, friendly, active, intelligent. Jess *You are no stranger to hard work, and may welcome it *Your abilities, rather than appearance, are what define you and make you accepted and desired in social rings *You can’t stand people taking without paying *A tenacious little bugger, once you grasp a concept or idea, you won’t let go until you’ve achieved your goal *Courageous, you don’t mind taking on projects that may be larger than you *Learn concepts quickly *It takes a lot to bring you down *Stick by your friends and family in bad-weather and good; you can take it *Rough personality; may feel uncomfortable in dress-y attire and such *Haven’t learned much in the way of manners *Don’t mind working for little, as long as that little comes from someone you look up to *A no-nonsense person, you don’t need a lot of fluff in your life to make you happy *Have a lot of common sense *You are aware that you are your own person and you dislike being controlled, but you are by no means shy of people *Friendly when greeting people *Adaptable *Never loose your child-like enthusiasm and activity *Your "bark" actually is as bad as your "bite" *Love "digging" into a problem *Don’t mind getting dirty when going after something *Like to get to the root of the problem *Those who give you an inch find that you, more often than not, take a mile *Don’t have a refined appearance *Always curious and constantly on the lookout for something exciting *Compressed energy in a small package *Pretty independent, you like figuring things out for yourself *Don’t like to be held down or confined *Can’t sit still for very long *Sensitive; loved one’s hateful comments stick to you like burrs *If no one steps up to the plate to lead the group, you will *Love children *Pretty generous, you can take a lot and give a lot without feeling bad *Thick-skinned when it comes to physical hardship or taking flack from those you don’t care all that much about *Crave attention; if people don’t give it to you, you seek it out *Will try to relieve the tension in a room full of people by talking a mile-a-minute *If given time, you can pick up concepts very quickly *Can’t stand repetition; if something isn’t actively engaging your attention, you become bored very quickly *You love physical and mental challenges *When weather or outside influences limit what you love, you find a way around it *Don’t spend a lot of time on your appearance *You don’t tend to be messy or leave traces of your character everywhere *Despite your toughness, things that others would shake off irritates you to no end *male Affectionate to those you love *femaleIndependent, more so than people would expect Category:Author:Jess Category:Author:Fallon Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Terrier